


Princev's Starlog

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NC:  I suppose it's too much to ask that xe's come back in time with the USS Enterprise to take out Klingon imposters?HyperFanGirl: Nope!Vd: Well, I can make xem to a Captain Kirk and squeeze some Klingon action in it, but being me, it will definitely turn into a Spirk crack with ambigous genders.  Also, I make Spock and Princev Mia look alike, and T’Pau playing the supreme ruler...and Nicholas is transported to Enterprise. That’s all I can do. Enjoy. O yeah, feel free to straight up claim anything. I own nothing.Apologies for any grammar, spelling, semantics etc...Credits to popoyoy11 Rules,rules seriesand of course, Nostalgia Critic review of Princess Diaries 2Also this wikia: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Diaries_2:_Royal_EngagementI spent 2 hour in this, this is a personal challenge. This was all I got. Anyone want to join this? Write on the comment and I’ll I add you for this fic....hehehe....Eh, I just want to say to the world “Dips for thinking about this first! Ha!”Chapter 1 : Royal (Engage Thrusters!)mentChapter 2: Learn the rules Nicholas (no, the other Nicholas)Chapter 3: And they all live happily ever after in crack





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enterprise Manual to Good Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615462) by [popoyoy11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popoyoy11/pseuds/popoyoy11). 



It was quiet in Enterprise. The helmsmans are clutching xeir consoles, the navigator is loosening xeir collar. And Captain Kirk, the one filling the Beta shift is trying to brace xemselves for the inevitable. Xe sneak a glance to xeir most trusted first officer, science officer, xeir friend, xeir brother and ~~love of xeir life~~ (there was a malfunction in this log, pelase ignore the last one) , Commander Spock. The Klingons could fire any minute, and they are powerless. And no, not even the Carbomite Maneuver could save xem. All is hopeless.

Kirk feel light-headed as xe turn around facing the screen. Xeir palm has been sweating xeir entire time. And just like the rest of the crew, xe didn’t dare to exhale or inhale air. It seems no use anymore.

Xe was preparing to meet the light to the Creator. Xe could even feel the tingle and the feel xeir molecule is baing transported...

Huh, who knew dying feels like beaming up

“Captain.” Was the last thing xe heard before xe was beamed away. Xe was glad it was Spock’s voice.

Jim starts to contemplate what would xe do in the after life( if there is any). Xe regret all the people who dies under xeir command, all those tears and heartbreaks xe cause, and most off all...xe regrets not telling Spock that maybe, xe wanted to be more than friends. Maybe..friends with benefit. Oh, who is Jim trying to kid, xe wants to marry the Vulcan and maybe have a baby or two or fifty..eh that still on a debate. Like that actually matters now. Jim guesses xe could propbably sent a message to xeir friends and family in the afterlife, they have a beaming device, might as well have a postal service.

Xe was suprised to land on a house, that looks quite vintage. Xe saw a mirror image in a fashionable attire, the one Jim ussualy use when picking up a  fancy date. The mirror look as suprised as xem, and proceed to be transported to the by the same type of beam

“Nicholas!” One with similar attire shouts

Jim just stares

“Yes, you. Why are you wearing that ugly repairman outfit? You are supposed to be dressed!”

“I...I....”

“No excuses. I’ll help you. Come here, you dumb future ruler that I can manipulate...er..I mean, my dear Nicholas,”

Well, might a well enjoy... whatever this is.

They arrive at the party, there Jim immediately saw the most beautiful creature on the multiverse bumped to xeir feet. No, it was not the blue plant, it was Spock. Spock, in a Princev costume.

Currently proceed to see Jim and smile. Jim can die happy right now.Or maybe xe did. Then xe’s in heaven.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

_ Well not the usual Spock speak, but I’ll take what I can get.  _

“Shall we dance?” Xe smiles again.

_ Anything you want, baby.  _

Jim is so thankful for the dance lesson xeir zazas force xem to take. It was wortg=h every penny of it.

That is until a little runt decided to barge in,

“I believe this is my turn..”

Jim wish xe has  phasers so xe can stunt the little runt, but unfortunately xe has none. Should have brought that portable phasers.

And that was the only chance xe gets to spend time with Spock that everybody seems to call ‘Princev’s Mia.’

Turns out the old one that brought xem was trying to take Mia’s crown and somehow xe needs Jim to marry Mia, so xe can have the crown.

While Jim want to argue the moral and lack of sense of the plan, the plan does involve marrying Spock,like Jim could complain.

So when someone who suspicously looks like T’Pau invite xem and xeir ‘untie’ to stay with Spock er..Mia.. xe is so down to this

 “Your Highness.” Jim greets

“Lardie Nicholas.”  xe steps on Nicholas' foot and walks away in a loud “HMPH.”

 _Ouch,_ Jim said cluthing xeir feet, _why does this happens to me?!_ Jim sighed. _At least there was no chocking involve this time_.

 

Apparentlly, Jim and Spock would still have disagreemnt in any universe, but this time, it was not just disagrrement, this is straight bitching to each other.

Spock keeps avoiding xem andhang out with Andrew. Jim is not going to be stood up, xe immideately grabs soemone, name Ellissa to say ‘I-can-actually-do-without-you-okay-I’m-kidding-let’s-just-make-love

“Elissa and I were just discussing our latest achievements. Xe’s received the road scholarship. “

“Andrew has a PhD in anthropology from Oxford.”  

 **“** Elissa was in the Peace Corps.”

They were so into xeir fights, they misses the wonderful exchange from elisa “ Andrew, would you like to get a drink? I have a feeling they’re going to start a “my horse is bigger than your horse” run.

 “I would absolutely love to. Excuse us. “ Andrew says

Leaving Jim and Spock er..Mia together. Nah, Jim is still going to call xem Spock after xe bags xem.

“Fantastic party.”

 

“It is.”

 

“You two make such a lovely couple.” This is worse than that one time I think xe and Pike are together...Jim shivers. Can’t believe I was jealous of Pike.

 

“We do. Thanks.”

 

“It's a shame you're not attracted to xem.”

 

“I know, it...”

 

“You... I... Come back here.”

 

Jim decides xe has a plan, but first xe needs sometime alone with Spock.

 

 

“You are so jealous.”

 

“Why would I be jealous of Andrew? Xe's got to spend the rest of xeir life married to you.” _Lucky bastard_

 

“I loathe you.”

 

 “I loathe you.”

 

“I loathed you first.”

 

Wish the Pirncev could just shut up. So Jim does the first thing xe has in mind.

Kissing the hell out of Spock.

 

But before they get to second base, Mx prissy already protest too much, Jim almost miss the logical Spock.

 

“Wait. What are you doing?”

 

“What is wrong with you?You can't just go around kissing people.Particularly not engaged people.”

 

“You enjoyed it.” Can we just bang already? ”Wanna do it again?”

 

“Well, l...”

 

 

 

  

 

                  

 

“No! Stop trying to confuse me.”

 

 “What's confusing about a kiss?”

 

“You're just trying to make me like you so that I won't want to marry Andrew and so that you can have the crown. Oh!”

 

 

Jim grabs xeir waist “Nah, I just want you.”

  

Xe could swore xe saw Spock’s blush. Heaven sure has weird custom.

               

“You... You stay away from me.”  


“Wait....”

 

And they both fell to the waterfall.

 

The prissy Princev march away from Jim. At least Jim is trated with the image of wet Spock, that is some good material.


End file.
